


Tune from the Past

by qwertree_10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lots of dancing, M/M, how to tag this, idk how to tag so yeah, royal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertree_10/pseuds/qwertree_10
Summary: A young man with orange hair got lost in the woods and finds himself trailing a beautiful melody from the past.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Tune from the Past

A ghostly melody dances softly throughout the cold midnight air. Every melody echo along the empty snowy space. Yellow will o' wisps swaying with the tune, emitting bright lights that basked the trees, enough to ignite a faint light for the certain young man, cold, wandering and lost.

The wisps are lined up, as if giving a direction, a way for the strays or the lost. Its unending glow illuminating throughout the dark night.

The man follows the wisps, also leading him to the source of melody that echoes in the night. It led him to an old burnt down mansion-- but big enough to be called a castle.

Inside the castle are many holes, with vines hanging as though it was supporting the rubbles to keep it from collapsing. With these holes’ seeps in the moonlight, allowing the moonshine to trickle in to the room and center it in only one spot, as if it is a spotlight shining upon a stage.

He walked inside the room and finds a piano, and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling of the center stage, catching the moonlights as it flows in, adding a mystical gleam to the hazy ambience.

_"Wow, this place looks like it came straight out of a royal fairytale,"_ the ginger thought.

He walks to where the piano resides. Not having a creepy thought to who were playing that enchanting melody if no one plays this piano for a long time.

The piano looks ancient. With overwhelming dusts and sprinkles of snow surrounding the keys while leaves and vines grows from inside of it. He places his finger on a key and presses it. It might look old, but it still produces a clear and resounding tune.

He presses another key, and hums. Something about this place gives him a mysterious and nostalgic aura. As if it is giving him a memory of an emotion he never owns. It felt so familiar, and so unknown at the same time.

He took a long closer look to the piano and notices a name crafted on the piano in beautiful handwriting _. Kozume 1861. Wow, this piano is older than my grandmother_. He thought.

He stands beside the piano and closes his eyes. Feeling the chilly breeze of December. But, not chilly enough to make him shiver in cold, he was warm.

He hums an unfamiliar song that he didn't know why he's humming it, yet, it feels like he has known that tune for a long time.

He took a step, synchronize with the tune. He moves with the melody and feels himself dance in the old empty ballroom.

The song becomes clearer and louder as the tune begins to take up a waltz-like tone. He finds himself dancing with a pair. He should be shocked or scared, however, they kept dancing, each step synching with the melody, and they continue dancing the night away.

Their bright orange and yellow hair glimmer like the moon and sways with their bodies.

They dance among the rubbles and ash, over the stones and broken floorboards, and around the broken and burnt beams, not missing a single beat.

Their hairs sways flawlessly with the wind. The other guides and spun him into a twirl, as if he weighed nothing, disturbing the pieces of dust from the floor. His hands on his waist and the other holding his. He could feel him. He felt so real.

As the tune is coming to its descent, a droplet of tears fell from their eyes.

_"I want this to never end,"_ The man thought.

They kept dancing without a care in the world, with their audience only the moon and the stars, and their hearts beating as one along with the music.

As the music is finally echoing its last notes in the resplendent room, they slow, and eventually stop. The sound of shoes dancing dies down to nothing more than embers of the man's barely panting.

They broke apart, still holding hands. The other man looks at him with his yellow beautiful orbs and long golden hair, and smiles, beginning to fade. His lovely features becoming transparent with a yellow fire slowly engulfing his body.

Before the yellow fire devoured him, he takes a long and pining look to the hazel orbs and ginger hair that beautify the features of the man, as if looking at someone he knew for a long time.

The ginger man feels a deep love and passion for him, although he knows nothing of him. The blonde man whispers in his ears,

_"I was waiting for you, my love"_

His eyes drifted shut as the other's lips moves to his, and felt the slightest of his warm touch.

The kiss was warm. It was delectable, sweet and burning. The colors of their hair brimming with yellow and orange, almost like the sun itself.

And after they kiss that could have lasted forever, he opens up his eyes, and everything have disappeared in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired from hotarubi no mori e, but i got carried away and sprinkled in some dancing or something. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a kudos and comment if you like it. 
> 
> Have a good day and stay safe!


End file.
